The best rainy day ever
by x-Akari-x
Summary: Ichigo & Orihime finally have their 'oh-so-wished' walk home, but it ends with an unexpected and pleasing situation. IchiHime, obviously.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo, I only use them to make smexy things.

Hiiii, it isn't my first IchiHime fic but it's the first that I publish, the others are in some unknown file of my computer. Hope you like it *-*

**The Best Rainy Day Ever.**

The rain fell heavily, like thin needles drilling her smooth skin. A subtle sigh escaped of hers mouth while she looked towards the back of the fellow that she loved.

Was the first time that they were walking together. After many invitations, they finally could concrete the desired walk; but the day had other plans and the threatening clouds had become on a cold storm. They came from a gathering with their other friends but now just were the two of them and the atmosphere between them was kinda strange, and the fact that they was running through de rain made her think that maybe, it wasn't a good idea accept the pending offer; a hint of sadness crossed her face at the thought of her mischance.

—We have to hurry, Inoue. —his voice came softly, his eyes turned around, looking for something while they were still running.

— But, Kurosaki-kun… still much remains until my house, I doubt that the weather get better.

— I know. — Orihime hugged herself searching for some warmth. — ¡Ah! There it is; come.

Ichigo held Orihime's wrist and started to run even faster to a construction that was near from them. The rain began to fall stronger and she ran with some difficult for follow Ichigo's rhythm; the construction was further than seemed and her breathing started to become difficult. For Ichigo was easier keep a constant pace so Orihime suddenly stopped regardless the cold rain.

—Ku…Kurosaki-kun, hold on…

— ¿Huh? — Ichigo stopped and looked towards Orihime, who was panting with her free hand over her chest, notoriously exhausted. — Sorry, I wasn't thinking on you. I just wanted to get soon to the building.

— It's OK, I'm just too slow. — Orihime smiles awkward. — Go on.

— You're frozen… Are you sure that can go on?

— Yeah… it's fine.

— Ah… you know what? I'll carry you there. It's faster and this way, we don't get more wet than we already are.

—Wh-what!

Orihime shouted shrilly when Ichigo's hands surrounded her waist and started to run faster toward the construction. She grabbed Ichigo's T-shirt and closed her eyes, feeling the slight movement; it was obvious that Ichigo was trying to minimizing the impact of his sharp run in order to not to hurt her. He really cared about Orihime even when she didn't realize that.

Suddenly, she felt the solid surface under her foot again and opened her eyes to see the place where they were now. Her mouth opened but she said nothing because her words were silenced by a strong roar; the cold rainy evening was now a strong electric storm. Orihime walked to where Ichigo was gathering papers and rubbish left by the workmen and piling them in a corner which wasn't reached by the wind, with the aim of make some fire to warm them.

— Damn it, I have no fire. Do you? — Orihime blinked, while was registering herself with awkwardness. She knew that Ichigo was watching her and that made the task harder. — Um… I have no fire either, sorry.

— I see. It's ok, I'll go to search for it. There must be something to make fire; I mean it's a construction after all.

— Then I'll go with you!

— ¿Eh? It isn't necessary, I'll be back soon. Stay here.

— Yeah…

Orihime sighed. The idea of stay alone in such dismal place wasn't very funny, there was nothing to do but sit and wait for the rain to stop. She looked her clothes and made a resigned grimace; she was completely wet and began to feel frozen. —Stupid rain…

Steps brings her back to reality and her head turned around to see Ichigo return, shaking his hand with a little box on it and a triumphal smile, as if he. Orihime ran softly to him smiling back to give him a silent welcome.

— There was a kind of emergency box. There even was first aid stuff.

— Really? Wow, that's great; at least we can start a bonfire. It doesn't seem the storm will stop.

— Sorry for this, I think it's my fault that you're here right now.

— N-no...It's not. You don't control the weather, right? Although it would be kinda cool…

Orihime giggled with her last comment, meanwhile Ichigo lit the fire and pulled his t-shirt for dry it. When Orihime noticed it, her face flushed violently; she couldn't take away her eyes from Ichigo, as if something superior push her to do it. Suddenly, Ichigo looked her still holding on his hands his t-shirt and with his body bent, marking even more his muscles; Orihime turn around her head, away from his gaze and sat aside him, trying to ignore her feelings. Ichigo's mouth twisted on a mild smile and also sat, looking steadily the sparks jumping from the fire.

The situation was unexpected, she never thought that would end with all her clothes soaked and with Ichigo drying his t-shirt aside her, none of both said anything and the only thing that was heard, was Orihime's heavy breath. Her mind was blurred and she could almost feel her heart get out of her chest.

A sneeze rang in the place and Orihime covered her mouth, Ichigo stared her and for first time noticed that hers clothes was completely wet and her dress left nothing to imagination. It's not like he never would have been aware about Orihime's body, but the circumstances made impossible not to react; Ichigo hated himself for have such thoughts in that kind of place, almost as if he was taking advantage of the situation — You should sit closer the fire, Inoue. — He said as if with that could banish his thoughts, expecting her dress to dry quickly.

— Um… I'm… I'm fine right here.

— Seriously, you _should._ — his voice sounded lower than it was

— I… — before she could finish her phrase, Ichigo got closer to her without a word; Orihime's heart began to beat faster— Are you ok?

— Yeah, it's just the warmth is lost there.

— Ah… — Orihime looked to the side

— Inoue, you know…— when Ichigo's voice reached her ear, she turned to Ichigo; this time they were dangerously close to each other. Orihime's cheeks blushed again. She really could die in this moment— I want to…

Ichigo's eyes were fixed on Orihime, when Orihime's lips opened slightly, pending of what he would say, Ichigo gulped. He really wanted to kiss her.

Then, he approached his face to hers, feeling her warm breathing colliding with his own breath and stroked her lips with a finger. He felt when Orihime tensed because him and smiled by nerves and excitement — I really want to kiss you at this moment… — Without more to say, Ichigo pressed his mouth against Orihime's and bit softly her lips, forcing Orihime to open her mouth and letting his tongue explore the warm interior of Orihime's mouth. A million emotions rushed on him; for a second thought on the sweet flavor of Orihime's lips; she really drove him crazy.

The soft kiss became deeper and carried away by his emotions he leaned over Orihime, lying her on the cold floor and lacing his fingers with hers.

A whimper escaped from Orihime when Ichigo's leg pressed between hers, shaking her. Ichigo was glad to achieve this reaction. — Don't… Kurosaki-kun…

— Why not? — Ichigo slid his hands under Orihime's dress, kissing her slowly and experiencing things that never felt before. His body demanded to feel Orihime's body against his and with the pass of the minutes the only thing that filled his mind was the lust that Orihime aroused on him. —I won't go to the end, just… don't panic, I won't do anything you don't want to…

His mouth began to go through hers neck, heating up every part that he touched; his hands were molded at every centimeter of skin that it touched, clamoring for take the body under them.

Ichigo closed his eyes and separating his hands from Orihime's, led it to the waistband of his pants to release the painful pressure. He looked Orihime and contained his breath seeing how she was completely in pleasure, breathing heavily and with her eyes glassy. His hand slipped until her thighs, but Orihime unconsciously tried to stop him. —Please, don't… — Ichigo smiled kindly to her and made her relax while he explored Orihime's warm wetness. It was no doubt that she was enjoying as much as him, away from reality in that lonely place.

Orihime covered her mouth to keep back her whimpers, but her body reacted to the slightest touch; her feelings for Ichigo were so deep that quickly surrendered to him. She knew that Ichigo was controlling himself for not force her, and she had to admit that also was doing it; she loved him, so much that almost hurt and being there with him just made increase her feelings.

— Kurosaki-kun, please stop… I can't… — his voice trembled to feel Ichigo's touch and the delight intensified when Ichigo moved his fingers a bit violent.

— Shit… I wanna go all the way… — Ichigo's hand left his previous place and then he dropped it on the floor, trying to calm down. His breathing was irregular and sees the current condition of his _friend_ wasn't a great help. He definitely wouldn't do anything that could hurt Orihime, even if that meant leave things unfinished.

Then and all of a sudden, Ichigo felt as Orihime's arms entangled around his neck, pulling him to kiss him gently; placing his body in a better position and making Ichigo shiver due the friction – _She was really cruel _–thought him while Orihime kissed him and traced circles on his back. — Don't. I cannot stop if you keep doing that. — A deep bleat escaped from Ichigo, who was intending to control all his feelings and desires.

— Keep on then… — Ichigo was extremely aroused and smiled thankful to Orihime, holding one of her legs, lifting it mildly to enter on her slowly. She complained between pain and pleasure, clinging to Ichigo and leaving him go on.

— Sorry. I got carried...

Orihime muttered something unintelligible as an answer; Ichigo stared silently and then smile at her. He had a long time denying the deep of his feelings for Orihime, telling to himself that were just a crush.

He had never been the most sensitive of the men; for him, was the first time that realized that Orihime also had feelings for him. Something inside him reacted just to think in that he wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore.

The movements were rhythmic, as if they were immersed into a smooth dance, musicalized by their voices playing with one voice. Their bodies were made to each other, fused for share their feelings; it was more than a physical union but a tie that united them in one feeling.

A whimper mixed with a moan when Orihime's fingers were pressed in his back, letting him know that she couldn't take it any longer. Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his head in Orihime's neck, tangling his fingers her hair; she arched her body when Ichigo unconsciously pulled her head back by her hair. With a last move of his hip, Orihime's body trembled, helping Ichigo to reach the climax.

Their breath was irregular. Ichigo leaned his hand in the floor to raise enough to get out from Orihime, letting his body rest above her. Orihime hugged him back — Kurosaki… kun…— her voice caressed Ichigo's ear. — seems like the rain is over…

— Seems so…

— Should go back.

— Yeah… we should. — Ichigo did get up and helped Orihime to do the same. — need a shower. —his mouth twisted into a knowing smile.

— Um… Kurosaki-kun, what are… — Ichigo stared at Orihime as if nothing had happened.

— Well, maybe we should walk home more often.

He said it holding Orihime's hand and lacing their fingers. She looked him dazed and then smiled. —we should… definitively.

Well, a few things I would like to say:

I'm pro 'use a condom' but in the story was kinda turn off make Ichigo put one, well, I also forgot write that he has a condom for some magical reason (Isshin is a very responsable father) lol… obviously they then went to a hospital to begin with Orihime's contraceptive treatment to have a healthy sexual life and be happy forever after.

I hope you liked it and read you another time.

Akari.


End file.
